


Those Who Went Back Through Time

by chimamireyuki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimamireyuki/pseuds/chimamireyuki
Summary: I am not adding the million of characters in Bleach that I may or may not use. It will focus around Toushiro/OC and Gin/Rangiku. Aizen, as always, plays an integral role in yet another fanfiction. Momo will likely be more of a background character, simply because I don't like her.How would someone from the future earth that has researched the Shinigami Wars affect the Soul Society if she went back in time? what if it wasn't by choice? Will they accept someone who is not their own but knows their future? How would they treat her once they find that she is not human, but a synthetically altered being? What about her synthetic/human hybrid son? How is Aizen involved in them entering Soul Society?
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Original Female Character(s), Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku
Kudos: 3





	Those Who Went Back Through Time

Captain Hitsugaya sighed as he sat down at the restaurant/pub in the 80th District: Zaraki. "Why did I let you bring me here, Rangiku?”

"Mou, you are on orders to investigate the strong spiritual pressure that was felt down here Taichou. Besides, it isn't like we've found anything here so we might as well eat and drink! Then we can go shopping! Isn't this fun Captain?" Rangiku chattered on.

"We aren't here to drink and shop Matsumoto" came the irritated reply. "We have a job to do so we can return to Seireitei." Although, if we have time to stop in Junrinan, I may feel so inclined to let you have a short break? Or you will just have to wait for free time to enjoy your time here." Hitsugaya offered to appease his excitable lieutenant.

"Really?!" shrieked his lieutenant, whom quickly jumped up to suffocate him with her awful boobs. "Thank you, Captain! I can't wait! Can I visit your gran as well? Oh there are so many shops...Hey, Captain can I have some money to use?”

After successfully shoving her away, an eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You have your own money, besides this is only if we have time. It isn't a promise Rangiku." He frowned as he thought, "Perhaps you can use some of my money, but you will have to pick something up for gran and some watermelon. But don't use all of it, I can't be boing around broke like you. I don't have anyone to bum money off of." he teased.

"How rude Captain, I would never...." She cried before he interrupted "It's true and you know it Matsumoto. You didn't even deny it." he finished as she started pouting.

"Come on Rangiku, let's have one last look around before we head back." He stood up, placing his arms in his sleeves, and strode out with Rangiku running after him.

Hitsugaya sighed as his lieutenant chattered on behind him, ready to return back. 'What a waste of time, one of those stupid old men could have taken care of all of this.'  
"Matsumoto..." he paused, his attention snapping to the outburst of spiritual pressure before he flash-stepped away, knowing Rangiku wouldn't be far behind.

He paused, observing the petite woman and child, both of which were exerting spiritual pressure as the mother fought. 'How much is true spiritual pressure and how much is just killing intent?' he mused as he watched them fight, sharing a knowing look with Rangiku. 'She can fight well enough, with some proper training, she could be quite successful. It is rare to see a child so young, he is barely even walking but has spiritual pressure. They could become quite strong....' his thoughts trailed off as the fight finished.

She scowled up at them, observing them for a moment before asking "What are a Shinigami captain and lieutenant doing out here? Certainly not for a trip, so what do you want from us?" She sighed, as the child wailed and held up his arms to be held, but complied to his demands.

He looked her over, studying her 'she had dark hair that was cut into a long pixie style, pointed ears, wearing scraps of clothes that only covered her intimate areas, no shoes, and a body covered in scars and silver tattoos. The child had similar markings with blonde hair and round ears, but was fully clothed with shoes, and looked to be skinny but healthy looking. Clearly, the child held priority, but those markings were bothering him. They were unlike anything he had seen before, just what are these two.' He sighed and introduced himself "I am Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10 and this is my lieutenant Matsumoto. We were sent to find the source of the strong spiritual pressure, you two."  
She frowned "You expect us to come with you to the Seireitei." at his nod, she chewed on her lip as she thought. Finally, she nodded "What accommodations should I expect? What is the price, there is always a price to pay." 

As the dragon tugged on his heart, he knew what he would say immediately "I will pay for the schooling of yo both and offer you living quarters within my squad. But, you will be in my squad once you graduate, if your child chooses another squad, I will still welcome him into your shared accommodation. I expect your best and I expect hard work. I am not kind and I demand that you prove yourself. Is that acceptable?" 'I feel drawn to her Hyourinmaru and not just because of the conditions here, what are you planning you old dragon?' [The dragon chuckled, I plan nothing but I feel she will be important. Take care of her and her youngling, hatchling. I feel as if something bad is occurring...we should be prepared.]

Her reply interrupted the conversation with the dragon, "I accept, if only for my son.”

Rangiku squealed in delight, unable to hold herself back any longer "Oh, I'm so glad! Captain, you're such a softie for Rukongai! Oh, you baby is just too cute! Can I see him? What are y'all's names? We are going to be best friends, I just know it! And I can show you around, and oh...you need better clothes...A shopping trip! I'm so excited!”

The woman stared for a moment, processing it all. Finally, she spoke "I am Rika and this is my son Kei. I am unsure of how much he will be able to do. He is quick to learn but he is still just a baby...I'm not much for shopping. Besides, I will need a job first before I can buy him new clothes...Excuse me for a moment, I need to pack his things." She returned a few minutes later, carrying a bag that held her money and clothes.

Hitsugaya looked at her "My apologies but this will be much faster" before scooping up the woman and child and flash stepping to Junrinan. She yelped for a moment while her child giggled.

"Rangiku, take them shopping, put it on my card. I will be visiting gran for a moment. Then we will return to Seireitei to settle them in." he called out before disappearing. Once alone, he groaned as he realized he was attached to the small child. The giggling had broken down his icy walls in an instant. 'Oh well' he mused 'I'll just blame that damned ice dragon for this' smiling softly, as the dragon grumbled at him.


End file.
